


An Awkwardly Made Suggestion

by LissyStage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_fluff, Draco was flustered, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, ninja skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home to propose an idea, however awkwardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkwardly Made Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hd_fluff's prompt #94, Cruise.

"Harry!" Draco called as he opened the door to their shared apartment. He quickly toed off his shoes and strolled into the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Harry answered back.

As Draco made his way to the kitchen, he was soon met with the image of his lover, an apron tied around his waist. Draco stifled a smirk.

It was hard to not race across the remaining distance towards the raven-haired man, take him in his arms, and ravish him right then and there. Nevertheless, he had something important to do. There was always time to have his way with Harry, later.

"How was Narcissa?" Harry casually asked. Once he had turned around to glance at his lover, he started. Draco had that look on his face that signaled he was up to something.

Quirking an eyebrow, he dried off his hands, awaiting his answer.

"She was fine. Thanks you for the flowers."

Harry gave a small smile, glad that the older woman had liked his gift.

"Here," Draco started, holding out a brochure for Harry to grab. Harry took it and looked it over, studying the words that shown brightly on the front page.

"Divine Cruises?" he murmured. Stealing a peek at his, carefully blank-faced, lover, he remarked, "Didn't Hermione mention this a couple months ago?"

Draco simply nodded.

"And didn't you complain about the absolutely horrid contraptions that muggles came up with on their spare time?"

At this, the flaxen-haired wizard winced, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"What is this all about?"

"Well," the blond drawled, leaning against the kitchen counter, legs crossed at the ankle. "I figured, with your birthday coming up, we could... go on a cruise. I mean, you looked disappointed when I had said that, and-"

Harry's face immediately softened at the adorable ramblings of the shorter man. With that absolutely thoughtful suggestion, he edged towards Draco.

"-p to you somehow, so I started asking aro-mmph!" Taking the flaxen-haired wizard by surprise, Harry had successfully dragged him into a surprise passionate lip-lock.

When they broke apart for air, Harry was satisfied to see that the ex-Slytherin looked somewhat dazed.

Draco inquired, panting, "I take it that... you're fine with the idea?"

"More than fine." Harry shrugged, eyes sparkling in amusement and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Mad ninja skills should be noted. Or flustered!Draco. ⇦ I find that adorable.


End file.
